<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faking it? by crazywalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408844">Faking it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls'>crazywalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny kann es kaum glauben, dass Peter Shaw ausgerechnet ihn in einer Bar bittet, seinen Freund zu spielen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faking it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts">TheWolfPrince</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laute Musik dröhnte in Skinnys Ohren, sodass selbst der immerwährende Verkehr von Los Angeles nicht mehr auf der Dachterrasse zu hören war. Wie jeden Samstag war die Bar vollkommen überfüllt, aber das war genau der Grund, aus dem er hierherkam. Keiner kannte ihn, kaum jemand achtete auf ihn, und es fand sich doch immer jemand, der ihn mit nach Hause nahm. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er nippte an seinem Bier und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten. Bisher hatte noch niemand sein Interesse geweckt, aber er war auch erst vor einer knappen Stunde aufgetaucht.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und im nächsten Moment wurde er herumgewirbelt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Hey, spinnst –? Shaw?!“ Sofort trat Skinny einen Schritt zurück und starrte das Satzzeichen wütend an, während er sich das verschüttete Bier von der Hand schüttelte. „Was zum Teufel willst du?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich brauch deine Hilfe“, rief Peter ihm über die Musik zu und sah dabei über seine Schulter.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Einen Augenblick lang dachte Skinny, er hätte sich verhört. „Hast du sie noch alle? Ich? <em><span class="user_italic">Dir</span> </em>helfen?!“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Unwillkürlich duckte sich der Schisser, aber Skinny realisierte, dass es nicht an ihm lag, sondern dass er versuchte, sich zu verstecken. „Skinny, ich wäre nicht... da hinten ist ein Kerl, der mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lässt. Schon den ganzen Abend.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ein Kerl also. <em><span class="user_italic">Interessant</span></em>, schoss es Skinny durch den Kopf, aber eigentlich war das gerade unwichtig. Genauso wie diese Unterhaltung. „Und das ist mein Problem, weil...? Ach ne, warte, das ist eindeutig nicht mein Problem“, knurrte er und drehte sich weg.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Skinny, bitte –“ Peter klang so verzweifelt, dass Skinny genervt aufseufzte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er wandte sich in Richtung des Ausgangs, in die das Satzzeichen noch immer hektische Blicke warf, konnte den Mann aber nicht ausmachen. „Und was willst du von mir? Dass ich ihn zusammenschlag? Sonst haust du doch auch immer selbst drauf.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Auf die Idee war Peter noch nicht gekommen, aber das wollte er wirklich nicht riskieren. Nicht bei diesem Riesenkerl, der nur gelacht hatte, als Peter demonstrativ die Pranke von seinem Hintern geschoben und ihn angefunkelt hatte. Und an dem er vorbei musste, wenn er gehen wollte. Das war eine noch dümmere Idee als die, weswegen er seinen Erzfeind überhaupt angesprochen hatte – und selbst die war absolut bescheuert. „Nein, ich hab... ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich auf meinen Freund warte“, meinte er kleinlaut und seine Stimme wurde so leise, dass Skinny ihn kaum noch verstand.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Doch er hatte genug gehört. „Und da dachtest du, hey, warum frag ich nicht einfach meinen guten Kumpel Skinny, meinen Freund zu spielen, wo wir uns sonst doch immer so schön die Köpfe einschlagen?“ Die Worte trieften vor Zynismus. Aber Peter ging gar nicht darauf ein.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„<em><span class="user_italic">Bitte</span></em>.“ <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Fuck. Wer hätte gedacht, was Shaws Flehen so alles mit ihm anstellen konnte. Er musste <em><span class="user_italic">wirklich</span> </em>verzweifelt sein, wegen so etwas zu ihm zu kommen. Kurz biss Skinny die Zähne zusammen, dann fragte er, „Wer ist’s denn?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Der Schrank mit dem blonden Pferdeschwanz und dem dunkelgrünen Shirt.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Skinny scannte die Masse erneut und verzog das Gesicht. Der Kerl sah wirklich unangenehm aus, und genau jetzt blickte er zu ihnen herüber. Shaw schrumpfte immer weiter in sich zusammen, aber dunkle Augen hatten sich bereits auf ihn geheftet.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Okay.”<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ungläubig blinzelte Peter ihn an. „Was?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du schuldest mir was,“ stellte Skinny statt einer Antwort klar, griff mit der freien Hand nach Peters Nacken und zog ihn in einen Kuss. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Peter keuchte überrascht auf, bevor er nachgab und den Kuss zögernd erwiderte – wohl nur, um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber Skinny wollte davon nichts wissen. Wenn er schon die Gelegenheit hatte, mit dem Satzzeichen rumzumachen, dann richtig. Er schob Shaw gegen das Geländer, vergrub die Finger in seinen Haaren und leckte über seine Lippen, die sich wie von selbst öffneten. Eine Sekunde später legten sich Peters Hände um Skinnys Hüften und zogen ihn näher. Skinny vertiefte den Kuss und drückte sich gegen ihn. Er hätte schwören können, dass das Satzzeichen sich ein Stöhnen verkniff, und grinste gegen seine Lippen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Hätte ihm jemand erzählt, dass er in dieser Nacht niemand anderen als Peter Shaw mit nach Hause nahm, hätte er denjenigen für vollkommen durchgeknallt gehalten. Auch wenn es gelogen wäre zu sagen, dass er nicht schon mal drüber nachgedacht hatte, wie es wäre, ihn in seine Wohnung zu zerren. Oder wie Shaw klang, wenn er bettelte. Den Tonfall kannte Skinny nun ganz genau.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Danke für die ask basierend auf https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/619275523563126784 :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>